Phantom's Groom
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Mingyu tidak pernah menyangka niatnya untuk menghadiri acara kencan buta yang dibuat oleh sang ibu, justru membuatnya masuk ke dalam garis takdir yang tidak terduga. / "Hei, pengantinku." / "Pergilah, dan jangan pernah kembali." / "Apa takdir tengah mempermainkanku?" / "Berbahagialah. Aku mencintaimu, selalu." / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

Phantom's Groom © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya lelaki tinggi berkulit tan itu merutuk dalam hati, bahkan terkadang keluar gerutuan dari belah bibirnya. Ia menatap jam tangan mahal yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tatapan malas, berharap dengan menatapnya maka waktu akan berhenti, sebab ia tidak ingin melakukan hal gila yang akan berlangsung dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

"Selamat datang di Bousty Café, Tuan."

Lelaki itu tersentak saat ia mendengar sapaan khas yang biasa dilakukan pelayan kepada pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Sepasang netranya refleks memindai penjuru café dan ia pun berucap dalam hatinya, 'Selamat datang, hari sialku.'

.

.

.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk sendiri di salah satu sudut café dengan dahi mengernyit serta raut wajah yang menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan. Bagaimana mau merasa nyaman, jika sepasang netranya yang diberkahi kelebihan oleh Tuhan itu justru mendapati berbagai penampakan. Dari yang normal, sampai yang membuat perutnya mual karena lumuran darah di sekujur tubuh sosok itu.

Ya, ia adalah seorang indigo yang dapat melihat eksistensi makhluk tak kasat mata, dan juga bisa mendapat gambaran mengenai kejadian yang akan terjadi.

"Tuan?"

Ia tersentak dari lamunannya, "Kenapa?"

"Apa Tuan ingin memesan sesuatu? Kebetulan hari ini café kami sedang melakukan peluncuran untuk menu _dessert_ terbaru, dan kami menjualnya dengan setengah harga khusus selama masa promosi."

"Ya sudah, aku pesan _dessert_ itu."

"Baiklah, lalu minumannya?"

" _Caramel macchiato_."

"Apa ada pesanan lainnya, Tuan?"

"Tidak, sudah itu saja dulu."

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

"Iya."

Setelah sang pelayan pergi, lelaki itu kembali terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak percaya, jika pada akhirnya ia benar-benar datang ke café itu di akhir pekannya yang berharga.

Karena risih mendapati hantu-hantu itu menatap ke arahnya, ia pun mengambil ponsel pintar dan mengotak-atiknya. Sekali lagi, ia membuka pesan dari wanita yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini.

' _From : Saranghaneun Nae Eomma_

 _Eomma tidak mau tahu, kau harus datang ke Bousty Café hari minggu pukul empat sore._

 _Mingyu sayang, kau tahu kan eomma paling tidak menyukai orang yang ingkar janji?_

 _Pastikan kau datang, oke anakku sayang?_

 _Eomma mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu.'_

Pesan yang terkesan memaksa itu memang berasal dari ibunya, lelaki bernama Mingyu itu yakin ia masih punya seribu satu alasan untuk bisa menolak perintah sang ibu. Tapi, entah kenapa untuk kali ini ia mengaku kalah, sebab seminggu yang lalu saat sang ibu pertama kali mengutarakan padanya jika beliau sudah merencanakan kencan buta untuk Mingyu, wajah sang ibu benar-benar menunjukkan permohonan yang jelas saja membuat Mingyu tidak tega menolaknya.

Pada awalnya Mingyu hanya asal menyetujui perintah itu, dan ia akan menggunakan cara lain untuk terlepas dari janjinya pada sang ibu. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika ibunya jauh lebih cerdik dari Mingyu, beliau selalu meneror sang anak dengan pesan dan telepon –guna mengingatkan Mingyu akan janjinya itu.

Dan, berakhirlah Mingyu di sini, di café yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan calon pasangan hidup yang sang ibu pilihkan untuknya.

Bahkan, Mingyu tidak tahu nama dan belum pernah melihat bagaimana rupa wajah sosok itu. Karena tiap sang ibu akan mengirimkan info padanya, Mingyu melarang mati-matian. Ia sangat tidak berminat.

Sang ibu pun mengalah, dan hanya memberi tahu Mingyu mengenai ciri-ciri fisik pasangan kencan butanya.

Karena bosan, Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke penjuru café. Ia merasa beruntung memilih tempat yang cukup menyudut sehingga cenderung sepi, jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menjaga imej di depan entah-siapa-pasangan-kencan-butanya nanti. Ia bisa bebas berakting, mau bersikap sombong, menyebalkan, kasar, dan berbagai sikap buruk lainnya tanpa harus khawatir akan tatapan pengunjung lain.

Ia tersenyum sambil memandang keadaan luar café melalui kaca di sampingnya, langit sore itu terlihat begitu mendung, tidak terlihat matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya seperti biasa.

Mingyu berdecak malas,"Ayolah, apa dia itu sosok yang seperti ini? Menyebalkan! Dia bahkan sudah membuatku menunggu." Rutuk lelaki tampan itu dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Sangat membuang-buang waktu." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu menghembuskan napas kasar dan bertekad melakukan pembelaan diri di depan ibunya dengan berkata,"Eomma, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya. Dia sangat lambat, sangat tidak konsisten dengan waktu. Eomma tahu? Dia bahkan seperti itu di pertemuan pertama, benar-benar bukan sosok yang tepat untukku. Sudahlah, eomma tidak usah memaksaku mengikuti kencan buta seperti itu lagi. Lagipula, usiaku baru dua puluh lima tahun, biarkan aku fokus pada karirku dulu, oke?"

Terlihat senyuman lebar di bibir lelaki bermarga Kim itu saat otaknya telah berhasil menyusun rencana brilian –menurutnya.

"Hahahaha, aku memang cerdas!" pujinya narsis.

"Tuan?"

Lelaki berparas tampan itu terkejut dan kembali ke alam sadarnya saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia melihat seorang pelayan lelaki yang mencatat pesanannya tadi, "Maaf, Tuan. Persediaan _caramel macchiato_ nya habis. Apa anda ingin memesan minuman lain?"

" _Americano_ ada?"

"Ada, Tuan."

"Itu saja ya, satu."

"Tentu, saya permisi. Silahkan ditunggu sebentar lagi."

Mingyu mengangguk.

Dengan suasana _mood_ yang mulai membaik, ia melihat –lagi– keadaan di luar café yang ternyata mulai hujan dengan rintik-rintik kecil.

Namun ia tertegun, saat sepasang netranya menangkap seorang lelaki yang terlihat jelas tengah terburu-buru menyeberang jalan sambil membuka payung. Membuat sosok itu tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dimana orang-orang justru mengerem langkah dan menunda untuk menyeberang –padahal lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna hijau.

Karena penasaran, Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang orang-orang itu dan matanya terbelalak saat mendapati mobil yang masih berjarak cukup jauh melaju sangat cepat dengan tidak karuan.

Satu yang bisa Mingyu simpulkan, mungkin rem mobil tersebut rusak atau pengendaranya yang sedang mabuk.

Ia menatap lagi lelaki itu, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar keras dengan tidak nyaman. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Dasar bodoh! Jelas-jelas orang berteriak sesuatu padanya dan ia tidak menyadarinya?!" rutuk Mingyu dengan bola mata bergetar, ia pun yakin orang itu pasti menggunakan _headset_.

Di sisi lain, Mingyu merutuki juga orang-orang yang hanya berteriak-teriak tanpa berniat menolong –mungkin mereka juga takut nyawa mereka yang menjadi taruhan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Jika nekat dan menarik orang itu dengan cepat, pasti sempat!" monolog Mingyu.

Setidaknya, hal itu mampu mencegah kemungkinan yang buruk terjadi.

Mingyu juga menyisir keadaan di dalam café, 'Bagus! Bahkan tidak ada seorang pun selain aku yang menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.' Batinnya merutuk.

Padahal diam-diam Mingyu juga merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia ingin berlari dan mendorong orang itu hingga ke tepi jalan, tapi entah mengapa justru tubuhnya terpaku. Tidak bisa mengikuti instruksi otaknya, dan hanya terdiam hingga,

CKIIITTTTTTT!

BRAK!

"YA TUHAN!"

"Apa baru saja terjadi kecelakaan?!"

"YA AMPUN! ADA YANG TERTABRAK!"

"Hiks eomma hiks a–apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku takut!"

"Sssttt tidak, tidak apa-apa. Eomma di sini, tenang ya? Sekarang pejamkan matamu saja dulu."

Tidak peduli dengan suasana café yang hiruk-pikuk akibat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi, lelaki bermarga Kim itu segera ke kasir, membayar makanan dan minuman yang bahkan belum sempat datang ke mejanya.

Mingyu membawa tungkai jenjangnya berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah kerumunan, dimana ia yakini di situlah tempat sang korban terbaring meregang nyawa. Jangan tanyakan apa tujuannya menghampiri sosok itu, bahkan Mingyu sendiri hanya mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya tanpa bisa mengetahui alasannya secara logika.

"Permisi, tolong permisi."

Mingyu membelah kerumunan itu dengan cepat, "Adakah yang sudah menelepon ambulans?!" tanya Mingyu refleks dengan nada membentak.

"Su–sudah." Jawab seorang pemuda dengan gugup mendapati raut tegang di wajah Mingyu.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, suara sirine ambulans dan mobil polisi terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan menandakan jika sudah tiba di tempat kejadian perkara.

Polisi segela melakukan olah TKP, dan menghimbau warga untuk menjauh. Mereka membatasi lokasi kejadian dengan garis polisi demi memperlancar penyelidikan. Sementara sang pengemudi mobil serta korban yang sudah berlumuran darah segera di bawa oleh ambulans.

Seketika Mingyu dihampiri oleh salah satu petugas polisi,"Permisi, Tuan. Apa anda kenal dengan sang pengemudi mobil ataupun dengan korban yang tertabrak?"

Mingyu menggeleng dengan wajah linglung.

"Kalau begitu, apa anda menyaksikan dan tahu persis bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Karena meskipun ada cctv di ujung jalan, tetap saja kesaksian seseorang akan sangat berperan penting dalam proses penyelidikan nanti."

Mingyu terdiam, ia benar-benar _blank_. Ingin rasanya menjawab, "Iya." Namun yang dilakukannya justru tetap terdiam dengan kepala yang menggeleng, membuahkan helaan napas berat dari sang polisi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu anda bisa pergi dari sini agar proses penyelidikan bisa berjalan dengan cepat dan lancar. Lagi pula, saya yakin banyak yang bisa menjadi saksi kunci juga." Ujar polisi tersebut sambil menepuk bahu Mingyu.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengangguk, ia melangkah dengan lemah menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Bukan karena ia melihat semua kejadian itu dari awal hingga membuatnya _blank_ , tetapi karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas roh yang keluar dari tubuh sang pengemudi mobil dan korban yang tertabrak tadi.

Bonusnya, ia bertatapan mata langsung dengan roh dari korban penabrakan itu, dan Mingyu hanya bisa berharap, "Ya Tuhan, lindungilah hambamu ini kapanpun dan dimanapun. Amin." Monolog Mingyu sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Saat merasa jika mesin mobilnya sudah cukup panas, Mingyu mulai menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

"Hei! Tadi kau melihatku, tapi kenapa pergi begitu saja?"

CKIT!

Mobil itu mengerem mendadak hingga bannya berdecit nyaring dengan bahu jalan.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Mingyu menoleh perlahan ke samping dengan jantung berdebar kencang, berharap telinganya hanya salah mendengar karena efek rasa terkejutnya tadi.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?"

'Matilah aku!' batin Mingyu menjerit.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu mendapat telepon dari sang ibu, beliau mengatakan jika calon yang akan menjadi pasangan kencan Mingyu tidak bisa hadir karena mengalami kecelakaan dan naasnya ia meninggal di tempat kejadian.

Mingyu tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, karena ia merasa belum memiliki hubungan apapun sehingga tidak seharusnya ia merasa kehilangan sosok itu.

Namun pada kenyataannya, Mingyu merasa perih di sudut relung hatinya yang terdalam.

' _Mingyu-ya?'_

"Eoh? Ya, kenapa eomma?"

' _Kau melamun?'_

"Tidak. Jadi, ada apa?"

' _Apa kau tidak ingin menghadiri prosesi pemakamannya?'_

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawah sebelum menjawab,"Maaf eomma, aku–"

' _Hah~ Baiklah, eomma mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Eomma tahu kau merasa keberatan karena kalian bahkan belum pernah bertemu. Sudah, tidak apa-apa, nanti eomma dan appa saja yang mewakilimu. Jagalah kesehatanmu, Mingyu-ya. Eomma menyayangimu. Annyeong.'_

PIP

Mingyu terdiam, sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya.

"HEI!"

" _What the f–_ "

"Ssstt mengumpat itu tidak baik! Hei, yang menelepon barusan ibumu, ya? Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa beliau merindukanmu? Atau beliau ingin me–"

Mingyu merutuk sambil berjalan ke dapur, ia berharap minum segelas penuh air mineral dingin dapat menurunkan suhu kepalanya yang mulai memanas karena telinganya tidak berhenti mendengar ocehan makhluk tak kasat mata itu.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?"

'Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli.' Batin Mingyu.

.

.

.

Mingyu tahu kemampuan yang dimiliki olehnya seharusnya membuat ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan, tapi jika boleh jujur, ada kalanya Mingyu merasa lelah sendiri dengan kemampuan itu.

Seperti sekarang, sejak seminggu lalu ia tidak sengaja menjadi saksi proses keluarnya roh dari tubuh korban kecelakaan, roh atau sosok tak kasat mata yang sering disebut hantu oleh orang-orang itu justru terus mengikutinya hingga saat ini.

Dan yang lebih gila bagi Mingyu, di hari kedua ia bertanya apa motif hantu itu mengikutinya, hantu itu menjawab dengan antusias, "Salah satu malaikat berkata padaku, jika kau adalah takdir yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku! Pengantin laki-lakiku! Malaikat itu memberi tahuku jika namamu adalah Kim Mingyu. Aku benar, kan?"

Mingyu mendengus tiap kali mengingatnya. "Cih. Bisa saja dia hanya mengaku-ngaku, dan bahkan dia mengenaliku dari majalah bisnis." Lirihnya.

"Apa harimu berjalan buruk, Mingyunie? Kenapa kau terus menggerutu sedari tadi?"

Jika bisa Mingyu ingin menangis meraung-raung saja rasanya. Siapa yang tidak frustasi saat dirinya yang biasa tinggal sendiri di apartemennya dengan suasana tenang, sekarang harus meladeni makhluk tak kasat mata yang sangat cerewet, bahkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan khusus begitu.

Mingyu menggeleng sebelum akhirnya menelengkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan, membuat hantu yang sudah menempelinya berhari-hari itu mengerjap bingung.

"Mingyunie? Ayo ke kamar saja, jangan tidur di meja makan seperti ini, nanti tubuhmu pegal. Jika kau memiliki beban yang begitu berat, kau bisa bercerita padaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarkan dengan baik, karena kau adalah pengantin laki-lakiku!" serunya semangat.

"Yaish!" bentak Mingyu, sedangkan yang dibentak masih memasang raut wajah polos."Iya? Kenapa? Apa kau mau bercerita di sini? Sekarang? Ya tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saj–"

Mingyu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan hantu yang masih beceloteh itu, sepertinya membenamkan diri dalam selimut hingga besok merupakan pilihan terbaik.

"Mingyunie, tunggu aku! Ish, kenapa kau hobi sekali meninggalkanku?"

.

.

.

"Apa Kim _sajangnim_ baik-baik saja?"

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya sebelum mengangguk lemah, "Hm, aku baik." Ujarnya singkat pada sang sekretaris, namun matanya tetap tajam mengawasi pergerakan makhluk yang tidak terlihat di mata orang awam.

" _Sajangnim_ , jadwal hari ini adalah rapat dengan perwakilan dari Hanshin Corp. pada pukul sep–"

"Bisakah kau kirim saja padaku jadwal lengkapnya, Sowon-ssi?"

Menyadari _mood_ bosnya yang sedang memburuk, membuat gadis tinggi itu mengangguk dengan cepat. "Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti akan saya kirimkan jadwal _Sajangnim_ beserta lampiran untuk bahan rapat nanti."

"Ya."

"Saya permisi, _Sajangnim._ "

Lalu, setelah Sowon keluar dari ruangan besar di lantai teratas gedung itu, mulai terdengar suara dari sosok yang sudah mengganggu hari-hari tenang Mingyu.

"Woah, dia gadis yang sangat tekun dan teliti. Hei, kau tidak seharusnya bersikap sedingin itu pada karyawanmu, Mingyunie."

Mingyu tidak menoleh barang sedikitpun dari laptopnya, ia justru memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Mingyunie, ini apa namanya?"

Mingyu melirik dan hampir menjerit dengan tidak elitnya saat melihat Wonwoo membongkar-bongkar isi rak di ruangan kerja miliknya. Tidak masalah jika hanya Mingyu yang melihat, yang ia khawatirkan adalah sebagian besar karyawan di perusahaannya itu bermulut besar, apalagi salah satu yang bernama Seungkwan dari divisi pemasaran. Jika Seungkwan masuk dan melihat benda itu melayang-layang, pasti ia akan langsung menjadikannya sebagai bahan gosip terpanas untuk seminggu ke depan dengan topik 'Kejadian mistis di ruangan Kim _sajangnim_ '.

"Yak! Turunkan, memangnya kau tidak lelah menyentuh barang seperti itu?"

Sedikit banyak, Mingyu memahami jika makhluk tak kasat mata cenderung akan menggunakan energinya lebih banyak untuk bisa menyentuh sesuatu.

"Eiyh~ Mingyunie, kau mengkhawatirkan aku ya?" tanya hantu itu dengan antusias, dan membuahkan decakan kasar dari Mingyu.

"Tidak! Enak saja, jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku hanya takut kau menjatuhkannya, itu barang mahal tahu."

Bukannya takut mendapat bentakan Mingyu, hantu itu justru tertawa geli dengan wajah manisnya. "Aigoo aigoo~ Kim _sajangnim_ sedang marah." Godanya.

'Ya Tuhan, berikanlah aku kesabaran lebih.' Mohon batin Mingyu sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, bukan hal aneh melihat wajah kusut Kim Mingyu selaku CEO muda di salah satu perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan itu, hanya saja Lee Seokmin –karyawan yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya– meyakini jika ada yang tidak beres. Jadi, tidak heran saat keduanya masih bertahan di ruangan yang sama setelah rapat usai, Seokmin mulai memberanikan diri bertanya,"Mingyu-ya? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

BRAK!

Seokmin tersentak kaget saat Mingyu menggebrak meja dengan keras, sepasang iris itu menatap Seokmin dalam.

"K–kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?!" tanya Seokmin tergagap.

"Pertanyaanmu sangat tepat sasaran. Kau tahu? Pikiranku memang terganggu, bahkan aku ragu jika detik ini aku masih waras."

"Hmm, ya sejujurnya melihat perilakumu beberapa waktu belakangan ini, aku memang meragukan kewarasanmu." Ujar Seokmin sambil mengusap tengkuk canggung diiringi senyum segan.

"Yaish!" sentak Mingyu dengan tangan seolah-olah akan memukul Seokmin.

"Ahahahaha, hei kewarasanmu bahkan diragukan oleh sahabatmu sendiri, Mingyunie."

Mingyu melototkan matanya pada sosok tak kasat mata itu, sayang bukannya takut, hantu itu justru terkikik melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang baginya terlihat menggemaskan.

Lain halnya dengan Seokmin, ia mengikuti arah fokus sepasang netra Mingyu, dan pada akhirnya ia mengernyit heran karena tidak mendapati apapun. "Mingyu-ya? Apa pekerjaanmu belakangan ini begitu padat? Ku rasa kau harus banyak beristirahat." Ujar Seokmin sambil menatap Mingyu prihatin.

Mendapati tatapan itu dari sahabatnya, Mingyu hanya mengerang dan mengusap wajah kasar.

"Mingyunie sedang stress karena pekerjaan ya? Aigoo pengantinku kasihan sekali. Seharusnya kau bercerita padaku, karena jika aku masih menjadi manusia, pastilah aku akan menjadi pendamping hidup yang wajib menemanimu dalam keadaan apapun."

"Diamlah!" bentak Mingyu, membuat Seokmin dan Wonwoo terperanjat kaget.

Diam-diam Seokmin mengusap dada dan berbisik lirih, "Ya ampun, ada apa denganmu, _Bro?_ "

.

.

.

"Mingyunie?"

"Hm."

"Hei, Mingyu-ya."

"Hmm."

"Kim Mingoo~"

"Hmmm."

"Pengantinku~"

"Ck." Mingyu lantas menatap sinis sosok yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya."Apa?!"

"Hehe tidak kok, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja." Jawab sosok tak kasat mata itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kurang kerjaan." Lirih Mingyu.

"Bukan kurang lagi, aku bahkan memang tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun selain mengobrol denganmu, Mingyunie."

Mingyu mengurut pangkal hidungnya, entah bagaimana namun sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan barunya belakangan ini.

"Lebih baik kau diam jika tidak ingin aku memarahimu, dan membuatku dipandang aneh ole–"

Mingyu refleks menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara tawa yang ditahan, ia menoleh dan rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri ke inti bumi detik itu juga.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mingyu mendapati empat gadis muda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya tengah mencuri-curi pandang pada Mingyu, namun tidak seperti biasa dimana Mingyu akan mendapati tatapan terpesona, kali ini ia harus menelan pil pahit karena diyakini jika kumpulan gadis itu tengah membicarakan dan menertawakannya yang kedapatan bicara sendiri –sebab sosok Wonwoo pasti tidak terlihat di mata mereka.

"Eh? Hei, Mingyunie. Mereka melihat ke arah sini! Woah, apa pesonamu memang sehebat itu sampai membuatmu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian?"

Mingyu menajamkan penglihatannya, dan berbisik dengan penuh penekanan,"Tidak! Ini semua karena ulahmu, hantu aneh! Dan berhentilah mengikutiku!"

Tepat setelah menggertak, Mingyu segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan tentu seperti biasa, Wonwoo akan memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. "Memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Mingyunie aneh." Ujarnya sambil mengendikkan bahu sambil mengejar langkah Mingyu.

"Tunggu, Pengantinku~"

Mingyu mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil mengusak rambut kasar. Ia sebenarnya hanya berniat menghabiskan sore harinya dengan berjalan di pinggir Sungai Han, berharap pikirannya dapat jernih setelah seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang begitu melelahkan.

Namun, sejak hantu yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pengantinnya itu ada, Mingyu rasa ketenangan hanyalah angan-angan semu dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Mingyu mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran makhluk halus itu. Merasa semua ucapan dan perlakuannya sia-sia, pada akhirnya Mingyu hanya pasrah dengan keadaan dan membiarkan sosok itu masuk lebih dalam menyelami hidupnya.

Mingyu tidak tahu saja, jika hal itu berakibat fatal pada hatinya.

"Mingyunie~"

Telinga Mingyu sudah benar-benar panas, "Apa?" tanya Mingyu dengan juteknya, ia tetap memfokuskan diri untuk bercermin di kaca wastafel kamar mandi kantornya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar."

Mingyu mengangguk santai sambil membenahi rambutnya,"Pergilah, dan jangan pernah kembali."

Bukannya tersinggung, Wonwoo justru terkekeh dan berdiri di sebelah Mingyu. Hantu itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Mingyu,"Jangan merindukanku ya, Mingyunie?"

"Yak!" teriak Mingyu, namun sia-sia karena Wonwoo menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Nasib buruk bagi Mingyu karena tepat saat ia berteriak, masuklah salah satu karyawannya dan mengerjap kaget.

" _S–sajangnim?_ " tanyanya tergagap.

Mingyu berdehem, ia benar-benar merutuki Wonwoo yang sudah membuat harga dirinya tercoreng di depan karyawannya sendiri.

"Ya." jawab Mingyu singkat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan karyawan yang tengah menatap kepergian Mingyu dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Aneh sekali."

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah lima jam sejak kepergian makhluk tak kasat mata yang kerapkali mengekori kemanapun Mingyu pergi.

'Dia kemana?'

'Tidak, aku tidak peduli padanya.'

'Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan sampai menghilang selama ini?'

'Cih, datang dan pergi seenaknya. Lihat saja, saat kembali nanti, kau akan habis ditanganku!'

'Eoh? Dia tidak pergi selamanya, kan? Dia pasti akan kembali, kan?'

'Arghhhh! Kau membuatku gila, Jeon Wonwoo!'

"Kim _sajangnim_!"

Mingyu tersentak saat mendapati salah satu kepala divisi ada di hadapannya tengah memasang wajah jengah. "Apa?"

"Aku sudah berkata panjang lebar dan _sajangnim_ bertanya 'Apa?' padaku? Yak! Kemana hilangnya fokusmu itu, Kim _sajangnim_?" tanya lelaki bermata sipit dengan menekankan pada kata sapaan terakhir sebagai bentuk rasa kesalnya.

Mingyu hanya menghela napas,"Maafkan aku, Soonyoung hyung."

"Eh?" lelaki bernama Soonyoung itu merasa aneh. Sebab, tidak biasanya CEO muda itu akan bicara non formal di jam kerja begini.

"Ada apa denganmu, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Soonyoung pada akhirnya.

Mingyu menggeleng pelan, tidak mungkin rasanya jika ia menceritakan kegundahan hatinya hanya karena kehilangan sosok tak kasat mata.

"Tidak jadi. Letakkan saja berkas itu di sini, biar aku yang memeriksanya sendiri. Kembalilah ke ruanganmu." Ujar Mingyu tegas.

Soonyoung mengerjapkan mata bingung,'Tadi ia bersikap santai, dan sekarang formal. Ada apa dengan otaknya?!' batin Soonyoung tidak habis pikir dengan atasan yang berusia setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Karena tidak ingin mencari masalah, Soonyoung hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Mingyu.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi, _Sajangnim_."

Pintu tertutup dan menyisakan Mingyu yang ditemani keheningan dalam ruangan itu.

"MINGYUNIE!"

Mingyu tersentak, hampir saja mengumpat saat ia merasakan hawa dingin yang muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

"KAU!"

"Iya?" tanya sosok tak kasat mata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau kemana saja, huh? Kau pikir siapa dirimu hingga bisa seenaknya datang dan pergi begitu saja? Kau menyebalkan! Semua karena tingkahmu yang bodoh itu hingga membuatku hilang fokus."

"Mingyunie, bernapaslah. Kau berkata dengan sangat cepat seperti kereta _sinkansen_."

Mingyu memejamkan mata menahan kesal. "Arghhhh! Terserah!"

"Eoh? Tunggu, Mingyunie mengkhawatirkan aku ya?"

Mingyu sontak membuka mata dan menatap Wonwoo tajam, namun ia tersentak saat melihat binar bahagia di wajah itu. Bukan hanya itu saja sebenarnya, sebab yang membuat detak jantung Mingyu berdebar tidak nyaman adalah saat bayangan Wonwoo sempat samar, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat oleh Mingyu saat sosok itu memperlihatkan ekspresi bahagianya.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Mingyu resah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Hai, esvi muncul lagi xD ff ini terinspirasi dari adegan salah satu chapter di komik esvi jaman dulu, judulnya _the myth_ (kalo ga salah) hwehehe

**Mau ini _fast update_ atau ndak?

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom's Groom © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Recommended BGM :

Davichi – This Love

.

.

.

Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang Wonwoo lakukan, karena beberapa waktu belakangan sosok itu sering izin padanya untuk pergi hingga berjam-jam.

'Aku tidak peduli.'

Awalnya hal itu yang Mingyu yakini dalam hatinya, namun semakin lama ia tidak bisa lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri jika sebenarnya hantu itu sudah berhasil menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya, hingga menyentuh titik dimana atensi Mingyu berhasil direnggutnya penuh.

"Kemana lagi dia?!" monolog Mingyu di sofa yang tersedia dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia tersentak saat mendengar dering ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo, eomma?"

' _Mingyu-ya, apa kau ada waktu luang?'_

"Ada, kenapa eomma?"

' _Datanglah ke rumah, appamu sedang bertugas ke luar negeri sejak tiga hari lalu. Apa kau mau menemani makan malam wanita tua ini?'_

Mingyu tersenyum saat mendengar suara lembut sang ibu yang begitu dirindukannya,"Tentu, Eomma. Aku akan datang, tunggu aku."

' _Ne, eomma tunggu. Saranghae, Nae adeul.'_

"Nado saranghae, Eomma."

PIP

"Woah! Apa itu calon mertuaku?"

"YAISH!"

"Hehe aku mengejutkanmu ya, Mingyunie?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas, ia tak memedulikan kehadiran Wonwoo dan justru beranjak ke meja kerjanya.

"Ish! Dasar menyebalkan." Rutuk Wonwoo yang mampu didengar Mingyu, namun diam-diam lelaki bermarga Kim itu justru tersenyum lega saat melihat kehadiran sosok yang pada awalnya dianggap mengganggu.

.

.

.

Jarum pada jam berputar lebih cepat –menurut Mingyu. Mungkin karena ia terlalu tenggelam dengan kesibukannya ditemani ocehan Wonwoo yang tidak ada habisnya, waktu jadi tidak terasa membosankan.

'Heh? Tidak, bukan berarti karena keberadaan Wonwoo aku jadi senang begini, kan?' batin Mingyu sangsi.

"Mingyunie, jadi kita akan ke rumah orangtuamu kan?"

"Iya, cerewet." Mingyu mengangguk malas dengan jari yang tengah memencet tombol lift, ia hanya berharap petugas keamanan yang mengawasi cctv tidak menganggapnya aneh karena bicara sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana?" tanya Mingyu.

Mingyu merutuki mulutnya yang sudah lancang bertanya. Padahal niatnya hanya bicara dalam hati, tidak bermaksud menyuarakannya selantang itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, "Aku? Aku habis bertemu dengan malaikat."

Mingyu lantas menoleh cepat, "Apa?"

Wonwoo menatap balik Mingyu dengan binar kepolosan di matanya, "Malaikat. Ada beberapa hal yang dibahasnya."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Terserah." Jawabnya mencoba tidak ambil pusing.

Wonwoo masih melukiskan senyum hingga terdengar bunyi lift yang menandakan jika mereka telah sampai ke lantai yang dituju.

Selama perjalanan hingga tiba di kediamannya, dua sosok itu masih belum membuka suara sama sekali. Dengan santai, Mingyu memasuki rumah mewah yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidupnya. Sementara, Wonwoo mengekori langkah Mingyu seperti anak ayam pada induknya.

"Eomma?"

"Eomma di ruang makan, langsung ke sini saja." Terdengar sahutan dari ruangan lain.

Mingyu melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya, dan tersenyum tipis pada beberapa pelayan yang membungkuk padanya.

"Woah, kau benar-benar Tuan Muda yang disegani ya?" tanya Wonwoo tersirat kekaguman.

Mingyu hanya diam, pura-pura tidak mendengar karena ia tidak ingin dianggap aneh oleh para pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya.

"Eomma." Sapa Mingyu saat dilihatnya sosok wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usia senjanya.

"Aigoo _nae adeul_." Sapa Nyonya Kim sambil menghampiri sang anak dan memeluknya dengan begitu hangat.

Mingyu membalas pelukan sang ibu, lama tidak bertemu membuat Mingyu merindukan sosok itu.

"Kalian manis sekali!" pekik Wonwoo.

Tersadar akan eksistensi makhluk tak kasat mata itu, entah kenapa membuat Mingyu malu sendiri kedapatan bermanja pada ibunya di hadapan Wonwoo.

'Eh? Memang kenapa? Tidak ada urusannya juga dengan Wonwoo. Hah~ pikiranku semakin aneh belakangan ini.'

"Mingyu-ya?"

"I–iya?" Mingyu tersadar saat pipinya ditepuk lembut oleh sang ibu.

"Kau melamun, hm? Apa pekerjaanmu begitu berat?"

Mingyu menggeleng, ia tersenyum lembut dan menuntun ibunya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Tidak, eomma tenang saja."

Mingyu duduk di hadapan sang ibu, tentu saja diikuti oleh Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Calon ibu mertuaku cantik sekali!"

Mingyu mendelik. "Percaya diri sekali." Lirih Mingyu sepelan mungkin.

"Hehe" Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan kekehan yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Sepasang ibu anak itu telah selesai dengan acara makan malam yang diiringi dengan obrolan ringan, hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan saat sang kepala keluarga ada –beliau sangat tidak menyukai orang yang berbicara ketika makan.

Waktu terasa begitu hangat, meski tanpa sadar Mingyu merasakan kekosongan di salah satu sudut hatinya karena baru saja Wonwoo pamit untuk pergi –lagi.

'Dasar hantu sok sibuk!' batin Mingyu merutuk.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Iya?"

Mingyu melangkah mendekati sang ibu yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan padamu."

"Apa, Eomma?"

"Ini menyangkut sosok yang akan eomma kenalkan padamu melalui kencan buta itu."

Mingyu tersentak, "Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas ini, Eomma?"

"Tidak apa, eomma hanya ingin menunjukkan sosok yang eomma yakini akan menjadi teman hidupmu nanti, sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawanya." Lirih Nyonya Kim pada kalimat terakhir. Terlihat jelas raut penuh luka yang tersemat di wajahnya, membuat Mingyu merangkul bahu sang ibu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan eomma katakan padaku?"

"Eomma bersahabat dengan ibu dari sosok yang akan jadi teman kencanmu itu, sebenarnya eomma juga belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya."

Mingyu menyimak tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir ibunya.

"Kau tahu? Dia juga belum pernah melihat wajahmu sama sekali, karena selalu menolak tiap kali sang ibu berniat menunjukkan fotomu, hingga membuat ibunya menyerah dan berakhir dengan menjelaskan ciri-ciri fisikmu."

"Kalau begitu dia sama sepertiku."

"Iya, dia sama persis seperti dirimu. Namun meskipun begitu, tiapkali melihat kiriman fotonya dan cerita dari sahabat eomma, disitulah firasat eomma sebagai seorang ibu begitu kuat, Mingyu-ya."

"Firasat? Maksudnya bagaimana, Eomma?"

"Eomma meyakini jika dia adalah sosok pendamping hidup yang cocok untukmu. Baik dari segi penampilan dan kepribadian, dia dan dirimu benar-benar sangat klop seperti kepingan _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi." Ujar Nyonya Kim dengan air mata yang tanpa sadar sudah menetes.

"Eomma~" ujar Mingyu lembut sambil mengusap air mata sang ibu. "Eomma, jangan menangis."

Nyonya Kim meraba kantungnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel, membuahkan kernyitan di dahi Mingyu.

"Eomma?"

Nyonya Kim tak menggubris Mingyu, ia justru sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya dan bibirnya melukiskan senyum sendu sambil menatap layar.

"Eomma?" panggil Mingyu –lagi.

Nyonya Kim menatap anak semata wayangnya itu, lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Mingyu.

DEG!

"Dia adalah sosok yang akan eomma kenalkan padamu. Mungkin Tuhan sangat menyayanginya, hingga dia dipanggil lebih dulu ke sisi-Nya."

" _Andwae._ " Lirih Mingyu nyaris tak bersuara.

"Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu masih diam terpaku, tidak memedulikan sang ibu yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Hingga guncangan yang cukup keras pada bahunya, barulah menarik penuh kesadarannya.

"Eo–eomma?" tanya Mingyu tergagap.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Mingyu langsung.

Mingyu bingung dengan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi. Ia ingin menganggap semua ini hanya lelucon, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika terselip rasa takut yang begitu besar.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

TRAK

Entah mengapa, telinganya berhalusinasi seolah-olah mendengar suara retakan hatinya sendiri. Mingyu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya, namun yang pasti ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari jika dadanya seketika merasa sesak. Seakan suatu hal yang berharga, sebentar lagi akan hilang dari sisinya.

'Tidak, Wonwoo si hantu menyebalkan itu tidak mungkin pergi! Iya kan? Dia akan tetap berada di sisiku, kan?'

"Mingyu-ya, kenapa kau menangis?"

Mingyu merasakan usapan lembut di pipinya, bisa dilihatnya wajah khawatir sang eomma yang sama kacau dengan dirinya.

"Eomma. . ." lirih Mingyu dengan suara serak, ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menangis.

"Apa, hm?"

"Apa takdir tengah mempermainkanku?"

"Eoh?"

.

.

.

Mingyu masih terbayang-bayang ucapan sang ibu beberapa waktu lalu. Di malam itu, selepas menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak ibunya, Mingyu justru lebih memilih bungkam dan segera berpamitan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Di keesokan harinya, Wonwoo kembali dan berceloteh riang seperti biasa. Mingyu sudah tidak bisa menatap Wonwoo dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya, namun ia berusaha keras untuk menanggapi Wonwoo sewajar mungkin.

Mingyu merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang namun nyaman tiapkali Wonwoo berada di sekitarnya, dan diakuinya jika yang ia rasakan setiap Wonwoo pergi adalah rasa takut yang begitu besar. Meskipun pada awalnya Mingyu selalu menolak perasaan itu, namun sekarang Mingyu meyakini jika ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada sosok tak kasat mata yang sudah menjungkir-balikkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sore itu, dengan pikiran yang tidak fokus Mingyu pun pulang dari kantor lebih cepat. Meski ia mengendarai mobil, namun matanya sesekali akan mencuri pandang ke samping, tepat ke arah sosok tak kasat mata yang Mingyu akui memiliki paras begitu manis.

Namun, ada hal yang mengganjal belakangan ini. Entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan Mingyu melembutkan sikapnya pada Wonwoo, ia justru merasa bayangan Wonwoo akan semakin samar.

Pada awalnya Mingyu bersyukur karena ia pikir kemampuannya melihat makhluk halus mungkin saja berkurang seiring bertambah usianya, namun semua pendapat itu ditepisnya saat ia melihat hantu lain dengan begitu jelas.

'Jadi, apa ada yang salah dengan dirimu, Jeon Wonwoo? Atau justru diriku?' batin Mingyu.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan senyum jahil saat mendapati Mingyu menatap ke arahnya.

Mingyu ingin mengangguk, namun sayang itu tidak terjadi karena ego lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Mingyu kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan di depannya, "Nama lengkapmu, Jeon Wonwoo kan?" tanya Mingyu tanpa menoleh pada Wonwoo.

"Ish, bukannya menjawab kau malah bertanya balik."

"Sudah jawab saja." Ujar Mingyu tak acuh.

"Hu'um. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, aku pernah mengatakannya padamu kan?"

"Kau lahir pada tanggal 17 Juli, benar?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Woah, diam-diam kau itu stalkerku ya?" candanya.

Mingyu tidak menanggapi ocehan Wonwoo, ia justru melanjutkan pertanyannya."Dan… dan kau, kau menghembuskan napas terakhir pada 23 Maret lalu, benar?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang semakin mengecil. Bisa dilihat dari sudut matanya jika Wonwoo mengangguk –lagi.

Tepat saat di lampu merah, Mingyu mengalihkan atensi penuh pada Wonwoo. "Tunjukkan padaku dimana makammu."

"Eh?"

"Tunjukkan padaku dimana ma–"

"Aku mendengarnya, maksudku, aku hanya terkejut saja dengan keinginanmu yang tiba-tiba. Memang ada apa, Mingyunie?"

'Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya untuk meyakinkan hatiku.' Batin lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

"Mingyunie?"

"Ck tunjukkan saja dan jangan banyak bertanya!" sentak Mingyu, membuahkan desisan sebal dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Dasar tukang perintah." Rutuknya. Namun, Wonwoo tetap menunjukkan pada Mingyu arah menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Perjalanan itu diisi dengan keheningan, hanya Wonwoo yang sesekali mengarahkan jalan pada sang pengemudi.

Berselang dua puluh menit kemudian mobil mewah keluaran merek ternama itu sampai di kawasan pemakaman yang luas. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Mingyu bersiap akan turun namun kegiatannya terhenti saat sepasang netranya mendapati tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari sosok tak kasat mata di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak akan berdiam diri di sini saja, kan?"

Hantu itu tersentak, ia menatap Mingyu dengan bingung."A–ah iya, _kajja_ ~"

Wonwoo memimpin langkah kaki Mingyu. Suasana sunyi menyambut kedatangan keduanya, Mingyu menahan degupan jantungnya yang semakin kencang seiring dengan berbagai penampakan yang ditangkap indera penglihatannya.

"Ehem," Wonwoo berdehem, menarik Mingyu ke alam sadarnya.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau ke sini, Mingyunie?"

Mingyu tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa bulir air mata mulai menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Mingyunie? Aigoo~ Apa karena kau merasa bersalah tidak membawakan bunga untukku? Tenang saja, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok." ujar Wonwoo santai diselingi candaan, berharap Mingyu menghentikan tangisnya.

Mingyu menatap tepat ke arah Wonwoo yang berdiri di samping pusara makamnya sendiri, ia tidak mengerti mengapa bayangan Wonwoo terlihat semakin samar.

'Mungkin karena mataku terhalang air mata, ya pasti hanya karena itu.' batin Mingyu meyakini.

"Katakan jujur padaku."

"Eoh?"

"Kau," Mingyu menjeda ucapannya sendiri, "Kau adalah sosok yang akan menemuiku sore itu di Bousty café, kan?"

Wonwoo mematung.

"Mingyunie?"

"Hm?" Mingyu tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Semua kalimatnya tertelan begitu saja, ia hanya takut Wonwoo menyadari suaranya yang serak karena menahan isak tangis.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku di sisimu selama ini."

Mingyu menggeleng keras. "Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ah ya, kau memang selalu terganggu olehku dan tidak pernah menganggap keberadaanku hehe." Ujar Wonwoo tidak memedulikan perkataan Mingyu.

'Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku, Bodoh!' batin Mingyu menjerit.

"Tapi, aku tetap berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau merespon apapun yang aku katakan. Maaf sudah membebanimu dengan kehadiranku selama ini. Tenang saja, garis takdir bisa berubah kapanpun sesuai kehendak Tuhan. Aku benar, kan?"

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku bersumpah akan membencimu jika kau tidak menjawab pertanya–" Mingyu terdiam saat dilihatnya Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Iya benar, aku lah orang yang akan menemuimu di café itu. Maafkan aku, Mingyunie. Malaikat melarangku untuk mengatakan itu padamu secara langsung, sebab jika aku mengatakannya aku akan segera menghi–" Wonwoo tercekat, seakan-akan menyadari jika apa yang akan diucapkannya merupakan kesalahan besar.

"Apa? Kau akan apa?!" potong Mingyu dengan resah, namun Wonwoo justru tetap terdiam dengan mata yang melirik ke segala arah –menghindari tatapan tajam Mingyu.

Mingyu memiliki perasaan tidak enak saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Mingyu.

Wonwoo berdiri tegak dan menampakkan senyum manis hingga matanya melengkung indah, "Itu hanya penghormatan terakhirku untukmu. Sekarang kau bebas, Mingyunie. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, dan berjanjilah untuk berbahagia dengan siapapun yang akan menjadi teman hidupmu nanti."

"Ma–maksudmu?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Tanpa sadar Mingyu mengangguk pelan, dan ia merutuk saat wujud Wonwoo yang tersenyum justru semakin samar.

"Woah, benarkah? Aku sangat bahagia sekali. Tapi maaf, aku harus perg–"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun! Kau jangan seenaknya masuk ke dalam hidupku dan mengacaukannya, lalu setelah itu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau pikir kau siapa?!" teriak Mingyu dengan bulir air mata yang berjatuhan semakin banyak.

"Mingyunie~ Aku harus pergi. Waktuku sudah habis." lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng panik saat bias mentari sore semakin menyamarkan bayang tubuh Wonwoo,"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun!"

"Tidak bisa, aku harus kembali karena urusan duniaku sudah selesai, Mingyunie."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Tempatku bukan di sini, Mingyunie."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, dan Mingyu bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir di wajah manis yang semakin tembus pandang itu.

"Mingyunie, berbahagialah. Aku mencintaimu, selalu." Lirih Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya sosok itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Mingyu.

Membuat lelaki bermarga Kim itu tersentak dan refleks menghampiri tempat dimana arwah Wonwoo berdiri tadi."Tidak! Kau masih di sini kan? Yak! Jeon Wonwoo!"

Teriakan Mingyu hanya dibalas keheningan, tak ada sahutan apa pun. Yang dapat Mingyu lihat hanya tatapan datar para penghuni makam itu yang tertuju padanya. Memang apa peduli Mingyu?

"Jeon Wonwoo ini sangat tidak lucu! Keluarlah sekarang juga sebelum aku benar-benar murka padamu!"

Mingyu tersungkur di tanah, tubunya lemas dan ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain rasa sesak yang menghujam dadanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau hanya bercanda, kan?"

Lelaki tinggi itu menangis terisak ditengah keheningan yang begitu senyap.

"Kau meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini, huh? Aku mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu. Jeon Wonwoo, kau dengar itu?! Kumohon, kembalilah."

Mingyu menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk pusara makam itu, tak peduli jika ada orang yang kebetulan lewat dan melihatnya meraung-raung seperti orang gila.

Tidak tahu berapa jam yang sudah dihabiskannya hanya untuk menangisi Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak peduli dengan langit yang sudah gelap, tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menusuk, tidak peduli dengan matanya yang mulai membengkak, tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah keram, ia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi.

'Selamat! Kau sudah menuntunku jatuh ke _jurang_ terdalam, dan saat aku sudah tidak ingin keluar dari _jurang_ itu, dengan seenaknya kau meninggalkanku sendirian.' Batin Mingyu merintih penuh kepedihan.

Dengan kaki menahan gemetar, Mingyu beranjak untuk berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

'Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu untuk berbahagia dengan orang lain. Karena bagiku, teman hidupku, takdirku, hanya kau satu-satunya, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku juga mencintaimu, selalu.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PUK!

"Tuan?"

Lelaki berparas tampan itu terkejut dan kembali ke alam sadarnya saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia melihat seorang pelayan lelaki yang mencatat pesanannya tadi, "Maaf, Tuan. Persediaan _caramel macchiato_ nya habis. Apa anda ingin memesan minuman lain?"

Mingyu membeku.

Bukan, bukan karena minuman yang di pesannya habis, bukan juga karena air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di pipinya, tapi karena kejadian ini,

"YA TUHAN!" pekiknya refleks, membuahkan kebingungan dari pelayan di depannya, "Tuan ada ap–"

Tidak menghiraukan sang pelayan yang belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Mingyu sudah berlari dengan secepat kilat ke luar café. Menuju seseorang yang masih berjalan dengan tenang, tidak menyadari jika Mingyu telat bertindak sedikit saja maka nyawa lelaki manis itu lah yang menjadi taruhannya.

SRET

BRUK!

"Arghhh!"

"Aw! Ssshh"

Teriakan dan ringisan yang bersahut diantara dua orang itu cukup mampu membuat beberapa orang di sekitar menghembuskan napas lega. Karena setidaknya, hal itu menandakan jika keduanya telah selamat dari jurang maut.

Sementara itu, selang beberapa detik kemudian terdengar decitan ban roda kendaraan dengan jalan beraspal, dan suara pecahan kaca yang begitu nyaring. Beruntung mobil yang hilang kendali itu menabrak toko yang sedang tutup, hingga tidak menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa –selain si pengemudi itu sendiri.

"K–kau, apa kau baik-baik saj–" ucapan dari bibir lelaki berparas manis itu terpotong saat sosok yang menindih tubuh kurusnya mulai meneteskan air mata.

Meskipun risih dengan posisi ambigu mereka di tepi jalan, namun lelaki manis itu tahu diri untuk tidak mendorong kasar lelaki tampan yang sudah menolongnya.

"H–hei, kau kenapa?"

"Terima kasih!"

"Huh?"

"Terima kasih karena kau tetap hidup, Jeon Wonwoo!" kalimat itu ditutup dengan kecupan hangat penuh perasaan di dahi lelaki manis bermarga Jeon, membuat sosok yang dikecup terpaku seketika.

"Kau tahu namaku?" sepasang mata sipit nan jernih itu melebar karena terkejut.

Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo dalam, ia tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya tubuh tinggi itu terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri di atas tubuh Wonwoo.

"H–hei! Kenapa kau pingsan?!"

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*HUAAAAAAAAA esvi ga nyangka ada yang mau review ff ini /terhuraaaaa/ hwehehe /tebar _confetti_ /

**Makasih banyak buat semua yg udah baca, fav, follow, apalagi review /deep bow/

***Maaf esvi belum sempet balesin reviewnya, tapi semua review dari kalian itu udah esvi baca kok hehe makasihhhhhh (lagi) dan maaf juga ini cuma twoshoot T.T

****Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
